


wizard-man

by estherroberts



Category: Ars Paradoxica (Podcast), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, ars yw crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: anthony has a conversation with his computer in the blackroom





	wizard-man

**Author's Note:**

> no knowledge of young wizards required! but it's a bonus! 
> 
> this was a birthday present for wanderingskywatcher on tumblr from AGES ago that i. literally just remembered exists

"Some days I wish I could be more like you," Anthony says to his computer in the Speech, tilting his chair back and balancing on the edges. 

_why?_

"Oh, I don't know. You actually like your job, for starters." 

_that's the silliest thing i've heard all day. and i’ve been listening to you all day._

"There's no days in the Blackroom, pal."

The computer whirrs for a minute and then replies, _who says i like my job?_

"Uh, you did. Yesterday?" 

_so there are days in the blackroom?_

"Goddamnit."

_are you lonely?_

"That's blunt. And frankly, really out of nowhere.“ 

_honest question, wizard-man_

"Yes, I'm lonely. I miss Helen, I miss Sally, I miss my real job, I-“

_incoming message!!!!_

Anthony sighs and mumbles, “Send agent to 19[][], yada yada… Oh it’s from Esther. She asked how I’m doing. Ha!”

_lonely?_

“Stuff it. Y’know,” he says as he types up the preliminary message to the past organization, “wizards don’t usually work alone.” He sends it and sighs. “I mean, sure, most of us do our Ordeal alone, but if you need help, you have someone to ask for it.”

 _you do talk to that voice on the phone. that—_ A jumble of nonsense words and imagery that basically convey Sally tumble out. _you know?_

Anthony groans. “It’s not the same. She was—is my best friend.”

_you’re mixing tenses._

“It’s hard enough in English! The Speech is even weirder.”

_i never mix tenses._

“You’re a computer.”

It hums in satisfaction. _are you going to reply to-_ a less confusing series of concepts that very clearly convey Boss Lady spill out _or do i have to do it for you?_

He glares at the machine. “No. I’m doing it.” He types for a bit and then says, “I really under—never mind, that joke doesn’t work in the Speech.”

_tell it anyway_

“I really underESTHERmated her.”

_yeah, that was awful_

“It’s pretty bad in English too, don’t worry.” After rocking back forth on the edge of his chair some more, he sits up completely and puts his elbows on the desk. “Do I really have to tell her how I’m doing?”

The computer is silent. 

He narrates his message as his types, even though he knows the computer can read it anyway. “Doing well, thanks… for asking… how about you?”

_oh! oh! do this!_

The computer adds a colon and half a parentheses to his message. 

“What is that supposed to be?”

_a smile._

“Awful.” He deletes it and hits send. “Thanks for your help, buddy.”

_anytime. it’s not like i have a choice!_

“Hey!”

 


End file.
